


Let Me Kiss Your Neck

by DarknessBehindTheBlue32



Series: Blood+Lust [2]
Category: Black Veil Brides, My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Loneliness, M/M, Praise Kink, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBehindTheBlue32/pseuds/DarknessBehindTheBlue32
Summary: When Gerard leaves for a week, Remington gets lonely and Andy decides to cure his loneliness by the only why he knows how.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Remington Leith, Remington Leith/Gerard Way
Series: Blood+Lust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117340
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Here's the new story of the series! Thank you so much for the views and kudos on the first story. This one is a Remdy but it's a semi sweet one (with the right amount of smut). Hope you like it!

“Do you really have to go?” Remington whined slightly to his older vampire boyfriend Gerard. The two were in Remington’s room packing some clothes into a suitcase. There was a few bags on Remington’s bed.

Gerard was going to a convention in Europe for a week, leaving Remington with Andy, his other vampire boyfriend. Andy was out hunting but he already said his goodbyes to Gerard earlier this evening. Remington was helping him pack before his ride to the airport arrives.

“Yes. It’s the new quarter of the year and we have to discuss new business,” Gerard told him as he closed his suitcase.

“How come Andy doesn’t have to go?” Remington questioned.

“Because the convention is only for vampires who are 400 years and older,” Gerard explained. “Andy falls under the 200 years and younger category and that convention is coming in two months.”

“How come I can’t go with you?”

“Are you kidding? A human at a vampire convention? Do you how many vampires at the convention would try to steal you away from me for either sex or food? You would be in danger there. You’re better off staying here.”

Remington understood. He didn’t like it but he understood.

Gerard picked up his suitcase and the rest of his bags. Both men heard a car approaching and they headed to Remington’s window. They peeked out and saw a long black limousine parked across the street with a driver coming out to wait beside the car.

“There’s my ride,” said Gerard as he turned to Remington. “I’ll see you next Monday. Andy would be home soon.”

“I’ll miss you,” Remington told him, his voice breaking a little. Although he was bonded to both vampires, he still hated if one or both of them were away. Even if it was for a short amount of time.

Gerard smiled at his mortal lover and cupped his chin, “I’ll miss you too, Sugar. I’ll just have to make due with _this_ for the trip.”

He leaned in and kissed Remington tenderly. Remington responded with a deeper kiss and wrapped his arms around the vampire. Gerard was almost tempted to ditch the convention so he can stay here and make love to Remington for the rest of the week with Andy.

They’ve kissed for several minutes until they heard a car horn honking from the window. Gerard pulled away and let out a frustrated growl.

“I have to go,” Gerard said but Remington bit his lower lip gently and Gerard ended up kissing him more. They kissed for a couple of minutes until Gerard finally pulled away. “My flight leaves at 8 and it’s already 7.”

Remington gave him one more quick kiss and released him. Gerard turned to the window with his bags, climbed over and hopped out. He peered out and watched as Gerard walked over, handed his bags to the driver, stepped into the limousine while the driver loaded his bags, and then the limousine drove off.

Remington’s eyes started to tear up and he slowly went to his bed. He laid down and sobbed quietly. He hated this. He was alone and it was a lonely night. He continued to cry until he heard a voice from the window, “Why are you crying, darling?”

Remington raised his head up and saw Andy crawling through the window. He got into the room and grinned at the weeping boy, “Lonely?”

Remington nodded, “Gerard just left for the convention. I guess I was just being a baby.”

Andy walked over to the bed and sat down, “There’s nothing wrong with crying when you’re lonely. You don’t like it when you’re alone. But I’m back now. I got my dinner for the night and I was started to miss my pretty boy. Now that I’m home, I want my boy very much near me.”

Remington sat up and smiled at him, even though he was still crying. Andy leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Remington’s lips. Remington grabbed Andy’s jacket collar and pulled him towards him, both laying on the bed. The kiss became harder and Remington gently dragged his nails down Andy’s clothed back.

Andy pulled away and looked down at boy with the kiss bruised lips, “You’re so beautiful. What did I do to deserve you?”

Remington blushed like mad and Andy began to unbuttoned Remington’s shirt. Once he undid the last button, he eased the shirt off Remington and ran his hands slowly down Remington’s chest and tracing the lines of his tattoos with his icy fingertips.

Remington sighed on contact and that made Andy smile, “Such artistic tattoos for a beautiful body, my sweet.”

Remington tugged at the hem of Andy’s t-shirt, “Not compared to yours. Let me see them.”

Andy took off his jacket and tore off his t-shirt. “You’re so hot,” Remington commented as he watched Andy take off his upper clothes. Then Remington sat up and ran his hands all over Andy’s bare and tattooed upper body. Andy sighed at the contact of Remington’s warm hands, “That feels good, baby. I love it when you touch me.”

Remington kissed Andy while popping open and unzipping Andy’s jeans. He slipped his hand in and began to rub his cock. Andy moaned in the kiss and pulled away, “God, that feels so good. Fuck. You’re so good at that.”

“Andy, make love to me,” Remington begged sweetly as he moved his hand faster. “I don’t want to be alone tonight. My head feels so bad tonight and I want you to make me feel good. I want to feel every inch of you.”

“Anything for you, darling,” Andy placed his hands on Remington’s shoulders and had him lay on the bed again. “You have me for the night. Tonight and for the rest of the week, I’m yours. I’m all yours and you’re all mine.”

“Yes. Please,” Remington breathed. “I’m yours tonight. Touch me. Make love to me.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Andy purred. “We just need to warm you up first.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part you've been waiting for! Enjoy!

Andy pulled down Remington’s pants and took them off. He smirked when he saw that Remington wasn’t wearing any underwear, “Such a pretty naughty boy.” 

Remington gave an embarrassed smile, “Ever since you both came into my life, I thought it would be easier excess for you guys.” 

Andy touched Remington’s cheek and caressed it, “Such a thoughtful boy. Let me show you my gratitude.” 

Andy got off the bed for a minute to grab some lube from the nightstand. He instantly grabbed the one Remington loved so much. It was a warming lubricant that was hot buttered rum flavored. He squeezed out a small amount and applied it to Remington’s cock. Remington moaned softly at the warming sensation. Once he was done, he leaned over Remington’s torso and his face was above Remington’s cock. His hot breath was on the tip, causing Remington to shiver with anticipation. Then Andy wrapped a hand around it and shoved him into his mouth. 

“Oh God, _Andy_!” Remington moaned loudly and put his hands in Andy’s hair. Andy swirled his tongue around and kept sucking harder. Remington squeaked and almost cried about how good it felt. 

Andy pulled away, making Remington whine, “Why did you stop?” 

“Because I thought my beautiful boy wanted to make love now,” Andy licked his lips. 

Remington slowly nodded and Andy gently spread his legs apart, “I need to warm up my boy first.” 

He squeezed some lube out again and coated his fingers. Then he inserted one finger into Remington. 

“Oh yeah,” Remington moaned loudly and Andy trailed kisses around his stomach. Then he inserted another finger and he was making a scissor motion to stretch Remington out. 

“Put another one in,” Remington hissed when he felt the burning sensation. “Please. I can take it.” 

Andy smiled, “My brave sweet baby.” 

Andy put in a third finger and Remington hissed even louder and his toes curled. Andy pushed his fingers in and out and Remington moaned like a first class whore. 

This went on for 3 minutes until Remington breathed out a plea, “Andy…fuck…want bigger…aah-hh…want you so bad…” 

“Same,” Andy took his fingers out slowly and then he took off his pants, along with his boxers. 

“So. Fucking. Beautiful,” Remington was taken aback by Andy’s nakedness. No matter how many times he’s seen it, he’s always stunned. 

“Turn around, gorgeous,” Andy softly commanded and Remington quickly obeyed. Andy got behind him and began to press the head in Remington’s entrance. 

“O-hh,” Remington softly and sank his head into the pillow. Andy smirked and proceeded to enter into him slowly. Once he was in completely, he began a slow and steady pace. 

“Yes…oh God, yes…” Remington groaned as he felt sweet slow pleasure building up. He moved his hips to meet with Andy’s thrusts. 

“Mmm…feels so _good_ , baby,” Andy huffed. “So perfect…” 

He fastened his pace and the sound of skin slapping echoed through the bedroom. Remington buried his face in the pillow and muffled moans were coming out. Suddenly, Remington was being pulled up to his knees and now Andy was fucking him deeper and harder. Remington was practically screaming when Andy hit his prostate. Andy bit into Remington’s shoulder and drew blood. He licked some of it and continued to plow into his screaming boyfriend. 

“I’m gonna come!” Remington exclaimed. “I’m gonna come so hard!” 

“Come for me,” Andy growled in Remington’s ear. “Come for me, my darling love.”

Just like that, Remington let out a sharp keen and shot ribbons of white on his stomach, thighs, and the bed. He went limp as Andy’s thrusts became more sloppily and then he came inside of Remington. He pulled out and grabbed some wipes from the nightstand to clean himself and Remington. Then he helped Remington get into bed and he laid with him. 

He kissed him softly and Remington spoke, “Thank you. That was wonderful.” 

“Glad you liked it, darling,” Andy grinned. 

Remington cuddled next to him, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” said Andy. “And I’m so glad that I have you for the rest of the week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been busy with a new story and I wrote two chapters already. I will post the chapters as soon as I edit a few things. Again, thank you for liking the story and the kudos. Very much appreciated 😊


End file.
